Picking Up Where We Left Off
by RoseEverett
Summary: After a long struggle with her emotions, Pearl is finally starting to move on from Rose. With a new-found sense of self, will Pearl ever be able to find love again? (Moving this from a different website, so there are already six chapters finished)
1. Life is a Mess

"Amethyst," Pearl asked as she poked her head through the front screen door. "Amethyst, are you in here? Steven said you two were up here playing games and that you fell asleep on the couch, so I know you're still in here."

As the door shut behind her, Pearl turned around and glanced at the painting of Rose that guarded the doorway from above. After her trip to Empire City with Steven and Greg, it's been a lot easier for her to think about Rose. Her heart no longer hurt whenever she looked at her picture, and she was able to let out a small smile as she fondly remembered her former love.

Her moment of serenity was quickly broken, however, because when she began to search the house for Amethyst, she found a large trail of debris that she had left behind.

Up where Steven slept, his bed had been removed from the box spring and now sat sloppily on the coffee table on the level below while its sheets and blankets sat on the floor and draped off the ledge above the couch. Steven's TV and game system were laying on their side and indefinitely connected through a large mass of tangled wires that would surely take several hours to unravel. There was also a large pile of chip crumbs and pizza crust that left a small trail leading back towards the kitchen which was covered in chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and pizza sauce. The cabinets were wide open, and a few had been ripped off. Broken glass littered the floor, and the dishes that were lucky enough to be spared were scattered across the counter and filled the sink to the brim.

Pearl let out a loud sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. The amount of time and effort that she's had to put into cleaning up after Amethyst and Steven was stressful, and although she appreciated that the two were spending time together, she wished that they could at least attempt to pick up after themselves.

Shuffling her way through the mess, Pearl called out. "Amethyst, I know you're still here. We have something that we need to take care of while Garnet is supervising Connie and Steven. It's really important, so I need you to hurry up and come out here already." A loud squishing sound and a surprised scream let out as Pearl slipped on a puddle of chocolate sauce, and a thud roared through the room as she landed on her back. "And clean up all this garbage," Pearl angrily exclaimed as she pulled herself up from the floor.

"Ha ha ha," Amethyst let out a hearty chuckle as she stumbled into the room. "Better watch your step Pearl, or you might get your precious ribbon dirty." She reached down and gave the ribbon around Pearl's waist a small tug.

Now on her feet, Pearl stuck her nose in the air and pulled the ribbon out of Amethyst's hand. With a small hint of blue in her cheeks she said, "This ribbon is an important part of my outfit, and I take pride in how I look, unlike yourself," Pearl gestured towards Amethyst, whose hair was a tangled mess, her shirt torn and covered in food, and had large holes in her leggings around the knees.

"Pshhhhh. Oh come on P, loosen up, would yah? It's not like there's someone I have to impress anyway." Amethyst hit Pearl with her elbow. "Unlike you, of course. Tryin' to get yourself a girlfriend dressin' like that, Pearl? Huh, huh?" Amethyst began laughing again.

"What," Pearl asked in shock as she began blushing. She cleared her throat and mostly regained her poise, but still blushing, "No, but I don't enjoy looking like I just came out of a garbage receptacle is all."

"Yo but trash cans are so fun! They're super comfy, and they have all this free food in it!"

Pearl groaned. "Can we please just get going? Garnet said that this mission could take us quite some time, and you and I are going to have to spend even more time here afterwards cleaning up this mess that you and Steven made."

"I dunno. I think we did a pretty good job redecorating, what do you thi-," Amethyst turned to look at Pearl, who was scowling, and stopped mid-sentence.

The two stepped on the teleportation pad and a beam of light swept them away to their destination.


	2. Revisiting the Old

Pearl and Amethyst arrived at a dark, rocky location that seemed to have several cave networks sprawling through it. Some of them were man-made, but they showed signs of heavy degradation from being long-abandoned. The two warped into a valley that was surrounded by sloping walls that reached about a hundred feet into the air. The light pouring in from the sky was almost entirely blocked out by the thick dust in the air that was constantly being circulated by a slight wind.

"Soooo, what exactly are we looking for here," Amethyst asked while stretching.

"Garnet wouldn't give me a very good description for some reason, but she told me that we would find whatever it is we're here to find in one of these caves."

"How are we supposed to find something if we don't even know what it is?"

"She said that we'd know when we found it, whatever that means," Pearl sighed.

Pearl was able to trust Garnet well. Garnet was always level-headed and tended not to let any outside factors cloud her judgement (not to mention she also had future vision), but Pearl wasn't entirely sure about this mission. Garnet was very mysterious about it. She had pulled Pearl to the side so that Steven couldn't hear them and told her that this mission was one of incredible importance, and that it could even change her life. She told Pearl that she would have to wander the caves in order to find what she was looking for, but she refused to elaborate when Pearl had asked her to. Garnet just kept telling her that everything would be fine, and that she shouldn't worry about it. When Pearl asked her what it looked like, Garnet just told her that she would recognize it and to not hesitate when she saw it, or it would get away. Garnet then proceeded to tell her that it would probably take the rest of the night and that she would take Steven "someplace safe." Garnet also warned her not to tell Steven, or it would cause quite a bit of trouble that she wasn't quite ready to deal with.

Pearl was able to trust Garnet well, but she was pretty nervous about this mission and had trouble feeling at ease even though Garnet had told her to relax. What was she hiding from her? Why would things take so long? Why wouldn't she just tell her what they were looking for? And why was she supposed to hide this mission from Steven? The questions were multiplying in Pearl's mind when she was interrupted by Amethyst.

"Pst, heeeeeey. Earth to Pearl! What are you doing over there girl? You've been just standing there for a while. Are you doing alright," Amethyst said with a smirk.

"Oh! Yes! Yes, I'm doing fine I was just… thinking of a battle strategy. Garnet said that this one would be pretty slippery," Pearl replied as she let out a mildly convincing laugh. "Whatever It is," She muttered.

"Well, if you ask me," Amethyst bent over and picked a small rock up off the ground. She then proceeded to begin spinning in a circle, picking up speed quickly. After several revolutions, she suddenly stopped and chucked the rock as hard as she could. With a chain of echoing thuds, the rock soared into one of the numerous caves and began bouncing off the walls, wasting energy as it finally hopped itself to sleep on the messy floor. "We should go look in that one first."

"And what makes you say that," Pearl asked, annoyed.

"The rock chose it, dude. The rock never lies."

"Well it's not like I had a plan of my own put together yet." Pearl let out a small sigh, followed by a smile. "We can go ahead and follow the rock's lead if you have that much faith in it."

"Woah, really," Amethyst said, a little taken aback. "Jeez, you never listen to my ideas. You must be in a pretty good mood today or something."

Amethyst began scaling up the wall to get to the cave where the rock had landed as Pearl followed behind her.

Pearl usually had conflicting views about Amethyst and her behavior. Amethyst was the rowdiest of the gang, and she tended to cause unnecessary trouble on missions because of it. She had terrible noise discipline, she rarely followed battle plans, and she liked to try and take on enemies much bigger than herself. It was honestly a little admirable, however. Amethyst showed some great confidence in herself during fights, but Pearl knew that it was a way to make up for the little confidence Amethyst had in herself in other areas of her life.

Pearl had known Amethyst for long enough to tell when she was feeling down about herself, and although she wanted to try and help her, she was worried about upsetting her. Pearl knew that having Amethyst talk about her insecurities was hard for her, but Pearl was almost certain that if Amethyst would open up, if she would just show that she trusted Pearl enough, that the two could begin working towards improving her self-image.

Pearl always felt like she had a little bit of a special bond with Amethyst ever since they had met. In many ways, the two were opposites. Amethyst was filthy, rambunctious, ill-tempered, and undignified, but Pearl couldn't' help but admire her for these things.

Pearl would always act annoyed when Amethyst would make an inappropriate joke or make a mess, but on the inside, it made her feel happy. Amethyst was out there having fun, enjoying herself in whatever way she could, and Pearl was lucky enough to be included in it. She viewed every fart joke, loud guffaw, and elbow nudge as a small invitation into Amethyst's world; One more step closer to her heart, and one step closer to her true feelings.

There was a period, when Rose was still with them, where Amethyst would spend less and less time with Pearl. Pearl never really noticed before Rose had gone, but Amethyst began talking to her less often than usual, and Pearl always wondered why. Maybe Amethyst felt like she had lost a friend? Pearl did spend a large majority of her time around Rose, she thought, and there is a chance that she may have begun ignoring Amethyst here and there. It probably made her feel frustrated and a little betrayed that Pearl no longer enjoyed their time together as much, and she probably began to feel replaced.

Thinking about all of this made Pearl sad. She honestly treasured the friendship that her and Amethyst once had, but now was a better time than ever for her to try and get back what they once had.

Since Rose gave the gang Steven, Amethyst seems to have been warming back up to Pearl and even seemed to try and comfort her while she was trying to recover. But now that Pearl was finally getting over her relationship with Rose, she thought that it would be a perfect opportunity for her to rekindle her friendship with Amethyst.

As she began reaching for the ledge of the cave, Pearl looked up and noticed Amethyst's hand extended out in front of her face.

"Thought you could use a little help getting up here, slowpoke," Amethyst joked as she leaned over the edge of the cave to grab Pearl's hand.

Pearl chuckled. "Why thank you Amethyst, but it's like they say, 'slow and steady wins the race'," Pearl said as she grasped Amethyst's hand and pulled herself onto the ledge.

"It doesn't sound like the guy who said that wins a lot of races."

"Well actually, Amethyst, it's from a story that Steven told me about a tortoise and a hare who are racing. Now, you may not know this, but Earth tortoises are known for their slow speed, while Earth hares are known for their quick speed. The hare ends up losing the race because he is so confident that he will win the race, he takes a nap before crossing the finish line. While he's asleep, the tortoise crosses the finish line and wins! Isn't that a great little story? Steven told me a bunch of these! They're called 'fables'." Pearl's eyes lit up and a big smile covered her face as she began telling Amethyst more fables.

"That's pretty rad P. Is there one about getting someone to stop telling super lame stories?" Amethyst turned to Pearl with a sly grin.

"Very funny Amethyst, but I suppose you're right. I was getting a little bit off track." Pearl placed her hands on her forehead and a small ball of light gently floated out of her gem. "Shall we get started," she asked, extending her arm forward so as to tell Amethyst to lead the way.

"Sure thing dude." Amethyst shot some finger guns at Pearl and made a little click with her tongue.


	3. Making Their Way

After a long while walking in silence, listening for any signs of movement, Amethyst turned to Pearl and asked, "Soooo, why do you think the humans made all of these caves? They don't grow people in them like we grow gems so, like, what gives?"

"Well," Pearl responded. "I'm not entirely sure. Steven has told me that humans mine for many different sorts of ores and gems to sustain their everyday lives as well as to make luxury items such as 'jewelry'. Some of the most important ores are gold and silver, which they use as a form of money, and copper, which they use to power their primitive forms of electronics. Of course, the gems that they find inside of these mountains aren't actually sentient like you and I. It's honestly a little creepy to think about. Imagine if we dug into the sides of mountains to try and find little human dolls that we wore around our necks and on our ears!"

"Ha ha ha. Yeah, that would be pretty freaky. Though, it might be worth it to do that. I could get a few nice scares out of some of those punks back at Dweeb City," Amethyst said as she stroked her chin inquisitively.

"You know… Amethyst," Pearl's voice broke a little bit as she nervously brought her hands together in front of her chest.

"Yeah?"

"I just… wanted to say that I'm glad that the two of us are able to spend some alone time together. I… never really say it, but I really enjoy our time together, and I've really been hoping that we could get some more."

"Oh, well I uh…," Amethyst turned her head away as her cheeks became flushed with purple. "Yeah, I… think it's pretty cool too, you know? It's been a while since we had some quality P and A time, what with these missions and all. Steven getting kidnapped, and… Rose…"

Pearl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes… I know I… wanted to apologize, about that," Pearl said with a trembling voice.

"No, it's okay. I get it. She meant a lot to you, and she just left your life. You were devastated and…"

"No, no I meant… before she left."

"Huh?" Amethyst looked up at Pearl and saw she had sad eyes.

"When Rose came into the picture, I feel like I abandoned you. I abandoned a lot of people. Rose, became the center of my life, and I began ignoring a lot of things that were going on in my life."

Amethyst turned away and crossed her arms, adopting a very standoffish demeaner as she pouted.

Pearl stopped walking and turned to face Amethyst, placing a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "You shouldn't have been one of those things, Amethyst."

Amethyst's heart seemed to melt a bit as she turned to lock eyes with Pearl.

"It was… selfish of me to turn my attention from everything, and everyone, that I cared about, and you seemed to have taken it the worst," Pearl continued. "I'm sure you felt like you were being replaced: that you weren't good enough for me anymore, and that just isn't true. Now that Rose is gone, I… I've seen the error in my ways and… I know that I hurt you. It wasn't okay. It was never okay. I hurt someone that I care about, and…" Pearl's voice got soft as she knelt down to meet Amethyst at eye level. "I'm…sorry."

What Pearl said was just a hushed whisper as she struggled to fight back tears, but it seemed to echo eternally through the long, winding caves.

"I… I, just… Pearl, I-," Amethyst began to stutter out her words, but was quickly interrupted by a loud screech.

Pearl whipped her head around to see a dark purple corrupted gem. It was shaped like a spider, and although it was only about as big as a cat, it was quick on its feet.

"There it is," Amethyst exclaimed as she pulled her whip out from her gem.

As Pearl summoned her spear, the corrupted gem let out another shriek, except this time it was accompanied by a green ball of energy that began soaring towards her.

As she skillfully dodged the projectile, it hit the wall behind her, and with a blast, it carved a new hole in the wall, sending dust and debris flying through the cramped cave.

Amethyst cracked her whip at the gem, but it jumped back and dodged her attack.

With a hiss, the gem began retreating, climbing onto the ceiling as it made its way deeper into the cave.

"Don't let it get away," Pearl shouted as she fruitlessly chucked her spear at the gem.

The two began sprinting through the cave, cracking whips and throwing spears at every possible moment, but without any luck.

Finally, the three reached a dead end. As the gem sat on the farthest wall and faced its quickly arriving pursuers, it sent one more energy blast a couple of wooden beams that lined the wall and the ceiling for support. It first shot a pair of supports behind Pearl and Amethyst as they entered, and then another pair just in front of them.

"Aha! I've got you now," Pearl yelled as she readied her spear, but as she began to throw it, her arm was hit by a falling rock, and it threw off her aim.

As the spear hit the floor and the gem found a hole to scurry into, the entire cave began to rumble. Dust began pouring down from the ceiling as rocks and wood followed.

Pearl and Amethyst looked nervously towards the exit, but it was too late. A pile of rubble had completely blocked the way out, and as the two slammed into the pile in a failed attempt to outrun the mess, the other side of the cave became closed with rock as well, separating the two from the corrupted gem.

Pearl and Amethyst were caved in.


	4. Breaking Down Walls

The sound of metal hitting against rock filled the small room as Pearl desperately attempted to use her spear to break through the pile of debris.

"Ugh," Pearl let out a tired and frustrated groan as she fell to her knees and threw her head back. "There's no use! I'm not strong enough to get through!" She vanished her spear and sat across from Amethyst, who had taken a seat facing the wall farthest from Pearl. "I guess we'll just have to wait until Garnet comes looking for us. Surely she'll notice we've been missing for a while, right? I mean, shedoeshave future vision. I'm sure she's already on her way right now! Oh! And when she's here I can ask her what was so special about that little gem. There didn't really seem like there was much to it. Just a normal corrupted gem. Less than normal, actually. It was quite small. What do you think Amethyst?" Pearl's sentences flowed out of her like a roaring white water rapid."

"Uh huh," Amethyst grunted. Her words were barely audible as she sat holding her legs close to her chest with her face in between the two.

Pearl awkwardly cleared her throat. Something was bothering Amethyst, but Pearl wasn't sure what it was. Amethyst seemed to have taken her apology really well, so it couldn't have been that. She decided that the best thing she could do was to ask, but she was afraid. It was hard for Pearl to deal with emotional situations. She felt embarrassed and awkward whenever she had to listen to someone open up because was worried that one day she would be presented with a problem that she wouldn't be able to fix, or worse: her actions would make a situation worse than it already was, and maybe even hurt someone she cared about. She was hesitant, but she didn't know how long Amethyst and herself would be stuck together, and she couldn't just abandon her emotionally. Not again.

She slowly made her way towards Amethyst as she spoke. "Amethyst? Honey? What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Amethyst… look… it's okay, for you to tell me, oaky? I'm your friend, after all." Pearl squatted down beside her.

Begrudgingly, Amethyst said, "I got us into trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"I got us into this mess!" Amethyst's voice rose as she threw her arms out to the side. "I'm the one who said we should go into this tunnel! 'Follow the rock,' I said! 'The rock's never wrong,' I said! I'm the one who made the game plan! It's my fault that you and I are stuck in this stupid cave, and it's my fault that the mission failed, just like every other time we fail a mission!" Amethyst retreated back into her ball.

"Amethyst, no, sweetie," Pearl said in a light, caring tone. "This isn't your fault. There's no way you could have known that the cave would have collapsed or that the gem had the power to do that. And actually, I'd say your plan was really good! I mean, youdidlead us right to the gem! This is just the first cave we've been in! Your little rock method actually worked!" Pearl put an arm around Amethyst's back and laid her hand on her shoulder as she took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, I got lucky is all. Luck is the only thing that ever prevents me from getting us all killed."

"Amethyst, you're a vital member of the team and you help out all the time."

"Yeah right! I see the way you look at me whenever I go off-script during a mission. How every time something I do backfires, you scoff and roll your eyes. I know what you really think about me, Pearl. And I know that earlier you only apologized just so you would feel better. You don't care about me at all."

"Amethyst… Of course I care about you I- "

"Then why did you choose Rose," Amethyst lashed out as she turned to face Pearl on her hands and knees. Her eyes were watery, and her cheeks were flushed.

"W-what?" Pearl moved back slightly as Amethyst's words ambushed her.

"Why did you choose Rose, Pearl? Why didn't you choose me instead?" Tears began rolling down Amethyst's cheeks and her voice began to shake. "I was there… for so much longer. I had been with you, through so much more. You and I were so much closer than the two of you when you first met… Why didn't you choose me? Is it because I'm loud? Because I'm an idiot? Is it because I'm messy, or because I'm not all 'sophisticated' and 'delicate' like she was? Huh? What made her so much better than me?"

"Amethyst… what are you saying?"

Amethyst's face scrunched up as she closed her eyes and bit her lip in frustration. Her whole body began to shake as her arms went to her side and balled up into tight fists. She sounded like a kettle warning its owner that their water was done when she finally shouted, "I loved you, Pearl! Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? You want me to embarrass myself like this like some kind of an idiot and tell you that I loved you? That that's the reason I'm taking this whole Rose thing personally? You know Pearl, you lost Rose, but at least you got to spend some time with her as something more than just friends. I know what you feel like losing her to Greg, but at least you got to hold her, and kiss her, and tell her how you felt! You even got to hear it back! Unlike me who just had their heart ripped from their chest and stomped on without so much as an 'I love you' to compensate for it."

Amethyst's face was full of rage, but Pearl could see that it was to cover up the hurt that she felt. The tears came full-force as Amethyst's body went limp as she hunched over and began fully weeping.

Pearl began to cry as well. She remembers how hard it was for her to deal with losing Rose. It was a nightmare: a never-ending torture session for her emotions. Whenever she saw Greg and Rose kiss, or hug, or laugh, it tore her apart inside. She can't possibly imagine how bad it must have been for Amethyst. She was right, after all: At least Pearl got to spend some time with Rose before she left. She made her feel special and loved, even if it was only for a little while. Amethyst on the other hand had just been fully rejected. She felt worthless and like she would never be able to be loved. Sure, she still had Garnet who cared for her, but her heart had been with Pearl, and she ran away with it.

"Amethyst I… had no idea…" Pearl said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Yeah well, now you know just how stupid I really am. The fact that I even thought that you loved me is just ridiculous. I mean, why would you go for a pile of garbage when you can have a freakin' Rose Quartz?"

Pearl didn't know what to say. She knew that no matter what she said, it wouldn't seem genuine. Amethyst was way too closed off at this point, and whatever Pearl told her would just flow through her ears weightlessly. She wanted to help her feel better, but she just didn't know how. Her heart began to ache as she watched her close friend break down right in front of her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

Without a word, Pearl leaned forward and put her hand on Amethyst's chin, raising it until she was looking up at Pearl.

Amethyst's crying was stifled by a soft and long kiss. As Pearl's soft lips touched hers, she felt a shift in her physical awareness. She no longer felt sad. She no longer felt frustrated. She no longer felt anything in her body except for the faint taste of Pearl's sweet kiss. She felt herself come out of her own body as her mind did its best to process what was happening, even though she already knew the answer: It was the moment that she had only dreamt of; the moment that she knew would never come; the moment that, regardless of all her doubts, sorrow, and self-deprecation, was happening.

As Pearl pulled away, Amethyst's conscious quickly rushed back into her physical form, followed by a wave of heat unlike any other she'd ever felt. As Amethyst saw Pearl's smiling face, she leapt on her, wrapping her arms around Pearl's skinny neck and going in for another, much deeper kiss.

Surprised from Amethyst's reaction, but not for very long, Pearl wrapped her arms under Amethyst's and pulled her closer. She began moaning as her and Amethyst broke off and started several, fevered kisses, breathing heavily as each desperately tried to catch their breath but refused to take any more time than necessary away from the mutual bliss of their embrace.

As Pearl leaned forward and laid Amethyst on her back, still holding her tight, she just barely moved her mouth away from Amethyst's and said, "I'm sorry for what I did to you, Amethyst. I do really love you. I hope you can find a way to forgive me."

Amethyst smirked, leaned forward, and bit Pearl's lip. "I wouldn't be making out with you right now if I didn't forgive you, you fucking nerd."

Pearl giggled. "Amethyst, language," she said bashfully as she pressed her face into Amethyst's neck, licking and nipping at her skin.

Amethyst's back arched high as she let out a deep, passionate gasp. "Ah! Yeah, god that's good, Pearl," Amethyst moaned as she wrapped her legs around Pearl's torso, letting out sharp breaths of air as Pearl continued to play with her.

Pearl let out a small chuckle as she felt Amethyst's hand running up and down her sides and back. "Enjoying yourself," Pearl asked coyly.

Amethyst was too out of breath to respond verbally, but she did nod her head furiously.

"Well," Pearl said, sitting up and removing Amethyst's legs from around her. "Let's make this even better, shall we?" Pearl repositioned herself so as to straddle Amethyst's lap. With one hand she slowly pulled the end of the ribbon around her waist, untying it and throwing it to the side. She then grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it over her head. She let the shirt slowly weigh down her fingers and then let it gently fall to the floor. "How do you like them," Pearl asked as she leaned forward, putting her two petite breasts close to Amethyst's face.

Amethyst's face felt like it was burning as most of the blood in her body seemed to rush quickly to her cheeks. "G-great," she stuttered out with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Well," Pearl reached down and grabbed Amethyst's trembling hands and placed them on her chest. "How about you give them a feel? I haven't had anyone play with them in quite some time, and they could use some love."

"O-oaky." Amethyst was bewildered as her hands squeezed and caressed Pearls' tits. She was honestly in disbelief of the entire situation, but there was no denying the reality of the situation.

As Amethyst began squeezing and gently tugging on Pearls' nipples, Pearl let out a long moan and bit her lip, slowly grinding on Amethyst's lap.

"Amethyst, darling," Pearl asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Oh, uh, sure. What is it?"

Pearl leaned over and whispered in Amethyst's ear, "I know how good you are at shapeshifting. Why don't you go ahead and give yourself a nice, hard cock for me to ride, hm?" Pearl gave Amethyst a quick kiss, making her let out a small 'eep'. "Oh, and make it nice and thick too. I like to feel full," Pearl said as she sat back upright.

"Can do," Amethyst replied, a flustered mess.

Pearl suddenly felt something poking her ass. "Well, you made quick work of that." Pearl smirked and began gently bouncing up on down on Amethyst's lap to tease her.

When she felt she had tormented Amethyst enough, she got on all fours and crawled lower down on Amethyst, removing Amethyst's leggings and revealing the large, incredibly hard dick she had just conjured up.

Pearl grabbed Amethyst's shaft and began slowly stroking it. "You did a really good job Amethyst. It's almost perfect. How did you know what I like my cocks like, hm?"

"Ah," Amethyst let out a harsh moan as she sat up with her arms behind her back, her hands pressed against the floor for support. "God dammit, Pearl. Quit fucking with me; you're killing me right now."

"Well somebody is a little impatient." Pearl locked eyes with Amethyst as slowly lowered her head, bringing her mouth to the tip of Amethyst'spenisand took it into her mouth.

Amethyst began breathing heavier as Pearl bobbed up and down on her member, working her way farther down with each bob. Her entire groin throbbed as Pearl took it deeper and deeper into her warm throat.

When Pearl saw that Amethyst was getting close she pulled off and stared at her with a sly grin.

"Really, Pearl? When I'm so close?"

Pearl didn't respond. Instead she stood up and removed her own leggings and tossed them aside. She couldn't resist it any more: her pussy was dripping wet. She was done with foreplay. It was time to really get things going.

Pearl stood above Amethyst's lap and began lowering herself onto Amethyst dick, using her hand to guide it. Pearl was so wet that, even with its large girth, Amethyst's cock easily slid into Pearl and the two moaned as she took the entirety of Amethyst's length inside her.

As she began to slowly raise and lower herself, Pearl pushed Amethyst over and put her hands on her shoulder for support. She began moving faster, and as she did, Amethyst leaned up to kiss her.

As the two locked lips, they knew that everything was going to be alright, that all hard feelings were gone. This was the beginning of something much more serious, and beautiful, between the two of them. Pearl, whose heart had been heavy ever since the woman she loved left her life for good, was able to find a new love that had been in front of her this entire time. A love that had been growing between the two for as long as they had known one another. Like a powder keg ready to blow, all it had needed was a spark. A new, incredible love to help her move past the things she'd lost and start looking at the things she already had. A step towards a better, happier future. And Amethyst, whose hopes had been torn to shreds by a love that was stolen from her, would get the second chance that she deserved, and that she never dreamed she would get, to find love with her closest friend.

The two drew close to climaxing, and Pearl looked to Amethyst with caring eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Amethyst replied as the two embraced.

Pearl's body began to shake, and she let out a series of stuttering moans as her and Amethyst came together. After a few moments, Pearl lifted herself off of Amethyst, letting the cum drip out of her and onto the floor.

Tired, the two laid on their sides facing one another. Without a word, because there was nothing more to be said, the two fell asleep in each other's arms: a newly found love drawing them together.


	5. Oh No

Pearl's eyes slowly opened as the faint sound of a warp pad caused her to regain consciousness. She began to stand up, but she was halted by the strong grasp of Amethyst's arm around her waist gently pulling her back to the floor.

As she lay there, Pearl stared at the caved-in exit to the cave. It wasn't the same as before. It seemed now that most of the rocks that had blocked their escape had been removed and that now only a thin pile of rocks remained. She figured this out because she could now feel a gentle breeze flowing in through the rocks. The wind was cold and harsh. Pearl began to shiver when she felt herself being pulled in close to Amethyst's chest.

"Don't worry, cutie. I've got enough heat to go around," Amethyst said sleepily as she kissed the back of Pearl's head and nuzzled into her neck.

Amethyst's body was like a radiator, pouring heat from every inch of her being. Pearl took complete advantage of this and curled up into a ball to more efficiently preserve her warmth.

Pearl's mind was clouded with pure and unrivaled happiness as she lay there with Amethyst. She thought about all of the good times the two had spent together in the past: treasuring them and viewing them in a new, more beautiful light. In retrospect, it was obvious to Pearl how Amethyst had felt about her. She couldn't believe it wasn't something she had noticed at the time, and she felt stupid. She couldn't help but laugh at herself about it, however. It must have been easy to see to everyone around her, but like usual, she was oblivious to the entire thing. She never really was good at figuring those sorts of things out. She thought that if Rose hadn't been so bold and willing to initiate the romantic interactions Pearl and her had together, Pearl probably never would have known that Rose saw her as anything more than a friend.

She also began thinking about her and Amethyst and what they were now. Things definitely wouldn't be the same after this, but Pearl knew it would only be for the better. She knew that deep down inside, she always felt this way about Amethyst, even if she didn't necessarily recognize it at the time. She was always happy to see her, even when she was goofing off. She knew that whenever Amethyst did something that annoyed her that she was just trying to help Pearl loosen up a bit and have some fun. Pearl knew she could be a little stuck up, and even though she would usually moan and scoff whenever Amethyst did something crude, she couldn't help but smile on the inside. She lived to see Amethyst happy, and seeing her happy helped Pearl live.

Pearl wondered what this would mean for the rest of the team. She was pretty sure that Steven would be alright with it, although he may be a little confused at first. What she was really worried about was Garnet. Her reaction could really go one way or the other. Sure, she could be happy that the two of them had found love with one another and that their relationship was growing, but would she be upset that the two were together because she would think it could get in the way of them all working together as a team? Like if the two ever had a lover's quarrel, would Garnet think that the two would be incapable of preventing it from affecting their performances during missions? Pearl didn't really want to think about that now, however. She just wanted to focus on her and Amethyst. She could focus on Garnet later.

Actually, now that she thought about it, wasn't Garnet the one who had come by on the warp pad? And if so, why didn't she come and let the two out? Obviously, she had come by and helped cleared the debris, so she knew where Pearl and Amethyst were, and she knew that they had been trapped, but why hadn't she come in and greeted the two.

Pearl let out a loud gasp.

Amethyst jumped. "Gah! What is it, P? You scared me…"

Pearl sat up and covered her mouth with her hands in shame. "Oh my god, Amethyst! Garnet must have seen the two of us in here!"

"Huh?"

"I heard the warp pad go off, and somebody cleared the way for us! It had to have been Garnet! Oh, she must have seen the two of us together and left!" Pearl looked down at Amethyst and realized she was still only wearing a shirt. "And you're not even wearing any pants!"

"Well, I'm better dressed than you are, sister," Amethyst snorted, pointing at Pearl.

Pearl looked at herself and realized that she was still completely naked. "Ah!" She screamed and quickly sprung to her feet. "Oh noooo," Pearl howled as she scrambled to collect her clothes. "Garnet saw everything!" She continued talking as she quickly put her shirt back on and hopped around on one foot as she tried to slip her leggings back on. "She saw me, and she saw you… and she saw my breasts! Oh dear lord…"

"And your entire pussy," Amethyst chuckled.

"Not helping!" Pearl, now fully clothed, began pacing with her head in her hands as Amethyst began dressing herself. "Okay, okay. Just relax, Pearl. There's a perfectly good explanation for this. Okay, I can say that the two of us lost our clothes during combat with the gem, and when we got trapped, we didn't know how long we'd be stuck, so we took a nap and cuddled for warmth! Yes! That'll work! I'm an excellent liar, and besides, Garnet trusts me, right? I wouldn't have any reason to be lying to her."

"That's pretty smart, P," Amethyst said sarcastically. "But how do you plan on explaining all the cum that's coating the floor?"

Pearl looked down where the two had been laying down and noticed a large pool of semen sitting in plain sight.

"We're doomed," Pearl groaned, closing her eyes and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Don't worry, man. We're grown gems. We'll just tell her what happened."

"That we failed our mission spectacularly and instead of finding a way to ask for assistance, we had sloppy sex and fell asleep together until Garnet came, freed us, saw us lying together, naked and covered in jizz, and left us alone either out of embarrassment or disappointment?"

"Yeah, you got it."

"I'm dying, Amethyst. Oh god, I'm so nervous." Pearl began hyperventilating and fanning herself. "Oh! I feel sick! Do I look pale Amethyst? I feel like I'd look pale right now."

"No more than usual. Look Pearl, just relax, alright? Garnet probably already figured out what happened, so why worry? Obviously, she wasn't too mad or else she probably would have just woken us up right then and there."

"I guess you're right…" Pearl let out a sigh. "We'd better get back and go talk to her. I don't think waiting here is going to help me feel any better about it."

"Wow, jeez Pearl. Was the sex reallythatbad that you'redreadingtalking about it?"

"Oh! No! Of course not! It was great, really! I just meant with- "

Amethyst laughed. "I know you goof! I was just messin' with yah."

Pearl blushed. "Oh, ha ha. Oh thank goodness. I was scared you were mad at me there for a minute," Pearl said with a relieved grin.

Amethyst walked over and pushed down the remaining rocks in front of the exit with ease. "Alright. Time to go! You ready, P?"

"Coming," Pearl said as she began making her way towards the exit.

"Oh, and Pearl?" Amethyst turned to face Pearl and began twiddling her thumbs.

"Yes, Amethyst?"

"I love you," Amethyst said with a shy grin and flushed cheeks.

Pearl smiled, leaned down, and gave Amethyst a kiss. "I love you too, Amethyst."

Amethyst's eyes widened, and her smile grew.

The two embraced each other once more before making their way out of the cave, hand in hand.


	6. Breaking The News

Amethyst and Pearl warped back into the temple and noticed that the entire place had been cleaned. The floors had been swept, the kitchen cabinets had been put back into place, all the dishes were replaced, and the walls and roof had even been scrubbed. The two glanced at each other and silently came to the conclusion that Garnet must have cleaned it for them: a nice gesture, but one that was also a little ominous. Whenever Garnet needed to have a serious discussion with either of the two, she would always take care of all chores that were currently present, this way there were no distractions. She always wanted the full attention of her subjects, and she did everything in her power to secure it.

As the two walked into the front room together, they saw Garnet sitting on the sofa with her arms behind her head and her feet resting on the coffee table.

"So, how'd the mission go," Garnet asked as she continued to look straight forward.

"Oh, well…" Pearl began to stutter out a response as she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Did you take care of the gem that was there?"

Pearl and Amethyst glanced at one another before both sighing and responding with a defeated "no".

Garnet let out a quick chuckle as a smirk broke out on her face. "Don't worry you two, I'm not angry."

"You're not," Amethyst sheepishly asked.

"No, I'm not. Actually, I'm pretty proud of the two of you."

"I… don't follow," Pearl responded.

"Pearl, do you really think I sent the two of you on that mission so you could squash one little gem in an abandoned mine?"

"I suppose not… It didn't really seem as important as you had made it feel like it would be."

"Exactly. I knew the two of you wouldn't catch that gem, and I don't care that you didn't. I knew that the two of you would get trapped inside with one another and that, um," Garnet adjusted her visor, "Things, would happen between the two of you."

Embarrassed, Pearl and Amethyst avoid eye contact as they blushed and began muttering to themselves.

"Come. Take a seat." Garnet swung her arms out to the side, gesturing towards the empty seats to the left and right of her.

As Amethyst and Pearl took seats at opposite sides of Garnet, she placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I'm so proud of the two of you, and I'm incredibly happy that you managed to work things out between yourselves. I always knew that the two of you had a special connection. I always wanted to help you make things work, but I'm not really one to play matchmaker. But, I interfered this one time, because I knew that now, all I had to do was make sure you two had some quality alone time." Garnet dropped her head as her expression got serious once again. "I've been watching the two of you struggle and have your hearts broken for so long, and honestly, it hurt me. You're both incredible gems and you both deserve to be happy and to have something like Ruby and Sapphire do. I just couldn't sit back and watch the two of you be miserable any longer. I hope you aren't mad at me for intervening."

Pearl put her hand on Garnet's. "Of course we aren't Garnet! At least, I know I'm not." Pearl leaned forward to look at Amethyst, who gave her a thumbs-up. "No, neither of us are upset with you, and we are both very grateful for what you did. You brought the two of us closer, and I can't thank you enough for that."

"No," Garnet butted in. "The two of you brought yourselves closer together. I just showed you the way. It was your love for one another that brought you closer, not me." Garnet pulled the two close and gave them a big hug as a smile lit up her face. "So, you two are dating now?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Amethyst responded, playing with her hair.

"Good! You better be ready to tell Steven that, by the way."

Just as Garnet said that, Steven opened the screen door. "Bye, Connie! It was nice spending the night! I'll see you again tomorrow, okay," he yelled out towards the beach. He jumped as he walked inside and saw the Crystal Gems sitting together in the living room. "Amethyst! Pearl! I haven't seen you two all day!" He ran towards the couch and gave the two of them hugs, giving Garnet one as well so she wouldn't feel left out. "How was your guys' mission? Garnet said that you two would have something to tell me about it."

Pearl and Amethyst both angrily grunted as they shoved their elbows into Garnet's side.

"Oof," Garnet said. "Alright, I probably deserved that."

Pearl and Amethyst nervously looked at one another, and then looked at Steven's confused face as they attempted to come up with an appropriate way to tell him that the two were now a couple.

"Is, everything okay, you two," Steven asked. "Nobody's in danger, right?"

"Of course not, Steven," Garnet stepped in. "Pearl and Amethyst have some good news and they're trying to decide how Pearl is going to tell you."

"Me," Pearl shrieked, placing her open hand on her chest in awe as Amethyst began laughing.

"You heard her, Pearl. Better get talkin'," Amethyst said, throwing her legs on the coffee table.

"Okay," Pearl began as she made her way to Steven and bent down to talk to him. "Steven. While Amethyst and I were on our last mission, the two of us did a lot of, er…" Pearl awkwardly cleared her throat and began to blush. "We did a lot of… talking. And the two of us are… dating, now."

Steven's eyes turned to stars as a giant smile plastered itself all over his face. "You two are dating? That's awesome!" He pressed his cheeks together and he began jumping up and down in place. "This is like, some of the best news the two of you guys could have told me! I was so worried it was gonna be something bad because there's been a lot of bad stuff going on, what with Homeworld and all, but this is incredible!" Steven gasped. "I have to tell Connie! She'd love to know that the Crystal gems has two new moms! Or, wait… you guys are already both my moms. Is that creepy? I guess not since you guys aren't really related. I guess no gems are really related? I mean you guys just come out of rocks. You don't really have parents, so I guess you guys don't even have siblings or anything." Steven narrowed his eyes and began pondering the subject.

"Well, Steven. Regardless of our status as your moms, Amethyst and I are now a couple, and we're both glad to hear that you're happy about this. But it's getting late and we should let you get some sleep. I'm sure you and Connie were having all kinds of fun today, and you need your rest," Pearl told Steven.

"Okay, I'll get ready for bed in a few minutes. I'm just gonna share this with Connie. Oh, I'm so excited for you two!"

"As long as you go to bed before midnight, Steven. The rest of us are going to head into the Temple if you need us."

"Okay," Steven responded happily as he began typing on his phone.

The three gems made their way to temple door.

"Oh, one more thing before you guys go."

The three turned around and waited.

"I love you guys," Steven said as he formed his hands into the shape of a heart.

"We love you too, Steven," the gems all responded in their own ways.

As Amethyst opened the door to her room, she shapeshifted to make herself tall enough to give Pearl a kiss before walking inside.

Pearl blushed and opened the door to her own room once Amethyst was done. But before she could make it inside, she felt Garnet's hand on her shoulder as she quietly told her, "Pearl, wait! Before you go…"

Garnet pulled Pearl close and whispered in her ear, "I didn't know you were a size queen."

Pearl let out a loud squeal.

"Everything okay over there," Steven asked.

"Oh, yes, Steven. Just talking to Garnet before I leave," Pearl responded with a nervous laugh. She then turned to Garnet and quietly, and angrily, asked, "How do you know about that?"

"Future vision shows me quite a bit of detail," Garnet said as lowered her visor and winked at Pearl.

Pearl covered her mouth as she made her way into her bedroom, totally embarrassed at what Garnet had said. "You forget what you saw," she told Garnet as she stood in the doorway.

"You know this place is a steel trap, Pearl." Garnet pointed to her head and grinned.

Pearl shut the door in Garnet's face in frustration.

Garnet couldn't help but laugh as she finally opened the door to her room. "'I like them thick'," she said to herself as she made her way inside. "Hilarious."


	7. Alone Time

Pearl lay on her back on one of the many floating fountains that composed her room, her arms out to the side as she groaned. She was so utterly embarrassed that Garnet had seen everything that her and Amethyst had done inside of the cave.

Pearl was normally pretty reserved when it came to her sex life. She did her best to avoid all mentions of her and Rose doing anything sexual, even though she was sure that everybody (except for Steven, of course) could put two and two together. The thought honestly ate her up inside like a mouse eating a piece of cheese: a painfully long (and humiliating) experience of having her teammates constantly making fun of her. Sometimes when she would bring up Rose around Garnet and Amethyst, the two would give each other a look and start laughing. This always caused her cheeks to explode into a deep cyan as she turned her nose to the sky.

Although she's not really into talking about sex, Pearl was actually a very horny gem. She could often be found inside of her room, late at night, fingering herself to the thought of Rose as the flowing water surrounding her drowned out her moans. She also had amassed a nice collection of "dildos", as the man that sold them to her called them. They were silicon-based molds that resembled human genitals, and Pearl loved them. She had at least twenty of them hidden somewhere in the rushing waters, and she would regularly use them all. Sometimes she would even leave the palace and go on missions with one sitting inside of her, or, if she felt really brave, she would even use one that vibrates. There were several occasions where she had to attempt to hide her squeals as she came in the middle of a fight, though she was pretty sure that Garnet and Amethyst never really noticed.

"Amethyst…," Pearl said to herself quietly as she put her hands on her chest. She began thinking about the events from earlier in the day as she felt herself becoming wet. She grabbed a handful of her own chest and brought her legs close together, letting out a sharp exhale. As she slipped her left hand inside of her shirt and started tracing her nipple with her finger, her right hand slipped into her shorts where she began to softy rub her cunt. She brought her legs closer to herself as she began rubbing and tugging at her own nipples. It was cold in her room, and they were nice and hard as she played with them roughly.

Pearl acted delicate and proper in her daily life, but all manners went out the window when it came to sex. As soon as that wave of pure arousal spread itself throughout her body, Pearl became an animal whose only concern was to quench her incredible lust, though she could never really be satisfied for too long. Being rough really helped her to get off. After years of fighting, her senses were a little duller than most peoples', and she had to play hard if she was ever going to cum.

Pearl began gyrating her hips as she began soaking through her shorts. She took her middle and ring finger and slid them into her pussy with ease, dragging her fingertips along its roof as she feverishly brought them in and out of herself. She threw back her head and began moaning Amethyst's name as she remembered how full she had felt while Amethyst's cock was deep inside of her. As her body became hot and her breathing hurried, Pearl began rubbing her clit between her index and middle finger, sending herself over the edge as she screamed Amethyst's name.

As her words echoed through her room, Pearl raised her shaking hand to her mouth and gently shoved her fingers into her own mouth, skillfully covering every inch of them with her long tongue so she could taste her own juices.


	8. Together

Pearl sat up, breathing heavily as she came back to her senses. She let out a small chuckle and smiled as she thought about Amethyst some more.

Amethyst had such a soft and genuine smile that Pearl absolutely adored. It brought a-

"Hey, Pearl."

Pearl let out a scream and jumped in the air as a whisper rolled into her ear. As she turned around, she saw Amethyst standing behind her, holding back a smirk.

Was it ever mentioned how much Pearl hated Amethyst's smile? Just, such a big, shit-eating grin that she carried around all the damn time whenever she did something to annoy Pearl, and man, was that quite often. There was never a time where Pearl thought that she liked that smile. Not even a couple of paragraphs ago. Never happened.

"Amethyst! What the hell are you doing," Pearl screamed in her face.

Stifling a laugh, Amethyst replied, "Just hangin' out."

"What do you mean-," Pearl's anger quickly turned to worry as she asked her next question. "How um… how long have you been here, exactly?"

Amethyst's grin was now covering her entire face. "Long enough to watch you finger blasting yourself."

Pearl's skin somehow turned an even whiter shade of white than usual.

"Don't worry, sweet cheeks. I already took care of myself while watching you. And damn, did it feel good. You make cute little noises when you touch yourself," Amethyst chuckled.

"Amethyst," Pearl took a deep breath and regained her composure, but was unable to fully contain her anger through her next sentence. "You can't just spy on me while I… er… touch myself like that."

"Well, why not? I mean, we're dating now, you know?"

Pearl stood in silence for a moment as she thought about what Amethyst had said. "I… I guess you're right." Pearl smiled. "I suppose I'm still trying to get used to thinking that way. I mean, we've been platonic for so long it's sort of the predominant way I think of you."

Amethyst grabbed Pearl's hand and looked her in the eyes. "I don't know what that word means, but it's okay. I mean, it'll probably take me a while to get used to this too, you know? But," Amethyst sat on the ground and slowly pulled Pearl down with her, "we have a lot of time to do that. To get used to things. And like, we can talk about it, if you think it would help."

Pearl placed her other hand on top of Amethyst's, fully encompassing it. "I would love to talk about this, Amethyst."

The two spent a long while talking to one another about what their future would look like. They laughed, they cried, they felt frightened, and they reassured one another about their worries. They talked about one another. They talked about Garnet and Steven. But most importantly, they talked about the two of them together. They talked about how they felt about one another and what they wanted their lives to be.

"I just, don't want to hurt you again, Amethyst," Pearl said in a heartfelt tone. "I… what I did to you before. It wasn't okay."

"It's okay Pearl, I know you didn't mean to make me feel that way," Amethyst responded as she tightened her grasp on Pearl's hand. "I… know that you would never do something like that on purpose. That had you known how I would have felt, you would have made sure to at least keep hanging out with me. I'm not blaming you for wanting to be with Rose. I'm nothing to get excited over…"

"Oh, Amethyst, sweetie. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"No! It's true! I'm loud and messy and I get on your nerves a lot. There's a bunch more I could say but we'd probably be here for a couple hours."

"Amethyst, you know there's good things about you too. Honestly, if you wanted a list of everything I like about you, we'd be here for at least three times as long as it would take for you to make your list."

Amethyst turned her head away as she blushed.

"Amethyst. You're sweet, and fun, and really easy to talk to. I love your outlook on life and you're great for team morale, and you're great for me." Pearl reached over and placed her hand under Amethyst's chin, turning her head to face her. "Look, we all have our faults, but that's not what's important. I care about how I feel about you. I care about what the thought of you does to my heart. I care about seeing you happy."

"Damn it Pearl! Can you please stop making me cry," Amethyst asked angrily as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Amethyst don't cry," Pearl said as she wiped Amethyst's cheek dry and held her face.

"It's okay, you weenie. I'm crying because you're such a fucking sweetheart and I don't deserve you," Amethyst chuckled.

Pearl blushed. "Oh, Amethyst," Pearl said as tears began to form in her own eyes. She leaned in and gave Amethyst a kiss before the two held each other in their arms .


	9. The Lapis Situation

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;" Peridot and Pumpkin burst through the screen door of the palace. "Steveeeeeen! We're here! I hope you haven't been using my vacation room to 'shower', or whatever it's called. I'm moving back in for the day!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAs the two burst into the restroom and make themselves comfortable, Steven and the gems make their way in through the front door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah, I think I heard Peridot come in here. I hope she isn't in the bathroom, I just finished rearranging things since the last time she was here…," Steven said as he looked around for her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh come on Steven, why can't you let Peri express herself by destroying your place," Amethyst asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I guess it's a good form of expression, but also it's really gross when the shower curtain rod is sticking out of the toilet." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Just flush it like I do, bro." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Is that why the toilet is always flooding," Steven asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-fareast-language: JA;""STEVEN I'M IN HERE," Peridot screamed from the bathroom. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/spanspan style="mso-fareast-language: JA;""I think that's Peridot, maybe? It sounds like she's really far away, though," Steven said sa he made his way to the bathroom and swung the door open. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanInside, he found the place totally trashed, jus the way it was last time Peridot came over. The shower curtain had been hastily removed from it's place above the shower, a cactus had been placed inside of the sink for easy watering, and Peridot was lying face down in the tub which had been turned into a makeshift bed by taking Steven's bed comforter and throwing it inside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Peridot," Steven asked as he poked her style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-fareast-language: JA;""STEVEN," Peridot replied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/spanspan style="mso-fareast-language: JA;""Um, yeah. I think we're going to leave now, Steven. Call us if you need anything," Pearl said as her and the other gems turned to leave. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSteven giggled. "Peridot, I can't hear you. You need to unbury your face from the blanket." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSteven grabbed the sides of Peridot's head and lifted it up to see her face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hello Steven, how are you doing today," Peridot asked with a big grin. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, I was doing better when the bathroom was clean, and everything was where it was supposed to be… and my blanket wasn't in my bathtub." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Steven, but I had to set up a temporary base of operations for a very critical mission." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSteven's eyes lit up. "A secret mission?! Like what?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, Steven, I have become aware that Pearl and Amethyst are now 'dating', is that correct?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Wait, how did you know about that? I haven't told you about that at all."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, it's simple Steven. I put cameras all over your house!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What?! Peridooooooot! You can't just spy on people like that," Steven blushed, "It's creepy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, don't worry Steven. It was purely for information gathering purposes. After all, knowledge is power! If there was ever some sort of emergency, the constant surveillance of our homes is of vital importance!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Wait, how is Pearl and Amethyst dating an emergency?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Because Steven, I want to be a part of this 'dating' thing," Peridot said with air quotes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, well, Peridot, I'm flattered but," Steven said bashfully. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Not you, you doof! Lapis." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes. 'Oh', indeed. The only problem is, I don't know anything about dating or how it works. All I know is that when two gems feel very fondly of one another, then they date. Or at least that's what I gathered from my surveillance."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Aaaaaaaawe~~ Peridot likes Lapiiiiiis~~," Steven said as he pointed at Peridot. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I DO NOT! I just, think she's really nice, and powerful, and cute." Peridot began blushing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSteven chuckled. "Well, lucky for you, I am the master of romance! I can help you ask out Lapis, Peri." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"REALLY," Peridot asked as she got close to Steven. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Of course."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," Peridot screamed as she hugged Steven and began jumping up and down. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Now, where do we start?" /span/p 


	10. It's the 90's and we're in a bad romcom

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;""How do I look," Peridot asked Steven as she gleefully emerged from the bathroom wearing a large t-shirt and sagging pants./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hmmm," Steven said as he rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes. "You should probably wear some clothes that fit."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What? Is this too casual?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"A little bit."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPeridot threw up her arms and groaned as she stomped back inside and closed the door behind her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAfter about ten minutes, she emerged again wearing a dress fashioned from Steven's shower curtain. It was white and covered in ducks, and there were hastily cut holes in it for Peridot's arms and head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Eh? EH," Peridot asked while motioning to the curtain with her hands./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't think that really works out. You'll probably want some actual, fitting clothes if you want to impress Lapis." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Gah," Peridot groaned as she took off the curtain and threw it on the floor. "I simply want a nice 'dress' that humans wear on 'dates' so I can impress Lapis! Steven! Do you have any dresses that I could use?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hm, not really. I gave the one I had back to Sadie… But, if you want a dress, I know somewhere we can go to get one," Steven grabbed Periodt's hand and led her to lion. "Jump on."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Um… on the, pink roaring beast," Periodt asked nervously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah! I promise he won't bite, right Lion?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLion looked at Steven with a non-reassuring look./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, I'll make sure he doesn't get you too bad, haha." Steven grabbed Periodt by the arm and pulled her on Lion's back. He kicked Lion's side, and the three of them jumped through a portal together./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;" /span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Peridot wailed as her, Steven, and Lion arrived at Connie's front door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAs Peridot was shaken off Lion's back for gripping on to his mane too hard, Steven rang the doorbell. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWhen the door opened, Steven and Connie greeted each other with a big hug, and then ran over to give Peridot one together./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPeridot groaned. "Okay guys, I think that's enough." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hehehehe, sorry Peridot. We're just really happy to be helping you out," Steven said with a big smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"We? Is Connie going to be helping us?" Peridot leaned in and whispered to Steven, "Does Connie even know about 'dating'? From my understanding it's a very complicated form of deception in which you try and convince another human that you are actually more caring and desirable than you really are, usually by sentimental gestures and gifts that have no real bearing on one's emotional feelings, but instead have economic worth that is usually passed off as caring, and also there tends to be several hilarious mishaps along the way including meeting the 'in-laws', 'Christmas' celebrations, and several 'ex-boyfriends'. I don't know if Lapis knows what any of those are either, but I'm sure we can still make things work." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSteven grabbed Peridot's cheeks and looked her in the eyes. "Peridot. You need to stop watching romantic comedies. They tend not to display very healthy relationships and also, you're not a human, so a lot of those situations don't really apply to you. And of course Connie knows about dating! Right, Connie?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanConnie looked at Steven and blushed a bit. "Um, yeah I've done some research before about it online." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah! So, the two of us can help teach you how to try and date Lapis! But, most importantly, Connie has agreed to lend you one of her dresses so you don't have to wear my shower curtain," Steven continued. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanConnie leaned in and whispered to Steven. "I didn't agree to doing that!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Don't worry," Steven whispered back. "If she destroys it, my dad can buy you a new one. We just don't have time to go to the store and pick one out. I have a nice surprise in mind for these two, and it needs to happen tonight. And besides, you guys are probably the same size!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Alright well, I guess I can't say no to helping your moms date," Connie said, giggling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh yeah, haha. I guess that is what we're doing, isn't it? Well thank you, my lady, for helping me in this task," Steven said, bowing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"But of course, my good sir," Connie said, bowing in return. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe three made their way in to Connie's room and began a classic 90's fashion montage where Peridot tried on a ton of different dresses, supposedly while some cheesy upbeat music played in the background while a few of the dresses are just a little too silly like, I don't know, a baseball player? Maybe a hot dog suit or something? Some really cliché shit. Until she came out wearing a white, knee-length sundress with crinkly fringe on the shoulders and the bottom of the dress. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Woah! You look amazing," Steven and Connie said in unison. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Ooooooh, Peridot! You look so cute! Why don't you wear more cute clothes," Steven asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Clothes serve no functional purpose for me. It would only be for aesthetic purposes," Peridot responded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Weeeeeeell, maybe Lapis would like it," Connie said with a wink. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hmmm, I guess that is a possibility," Peridot said while rubbing her chin. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh! Look at the time! Connie, Peridot, we have to hurry! Something really special is going to happen tonight and I want you and Lapis to be there to see it," Steven said after checking his watch. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Okay well, you three have fun, okay? I really enjoyed the fashion show," Connie said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, well, I kinda want you to come with us, Connie," Steven said while awkwardly rubbing the back of his head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, uh, yeah! Sure," Connie replied while blushing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I think you'll really enjoy yourself, I promise," Steven replied with a giant smile./span/p 


	11. A Night Out

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;""Soooo~, what do you have planned for Lapis and Peridot," Connie quietly asked Steven while they led Peridot around in the grassy forest near Beach style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Weeeeeell, I would tell you, but I also want it to be a surprise for you too! I think it's something you'll be pretty excited about," Steven whispered back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Awe, come on, not even a little hint?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hmmm, let's just say there's a cool little event that we get to witness tonight that the gems tipped me off to." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Ooooooooo, think we're gonna have to fight off some big, ferocious gems? Should I have brought Rose's sword with me?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No, don't worry, Connie. It's not a surprise like that. It'll be nice and peaceful, and I'm hoping that Lapis will like it. She's. hard to please sometimes, you know?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well I can imagine why. I mean, she was trapped for five thousand years, then immediately kidnapped, and then she sacrificed herself to save us from Jasper and like, that must have been pretty terrible so. I can imagine that she has a hard time trying to enjoy things. Like, this is the first time in thousands of years that something absolutely terrible hasn't been happening to her. It'll probably take her a while to get comfortable enough to let her guard down again."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"That's true, but she seems really happy when she's around Peridot! She's always smiling and relaxing." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What are you clods whispering about over there," Peridot yelled from behind the two as she struggled to make her way through the fallen trees and rocks that covered the forest floor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Just talking about your girlfriend," Steven style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"She isn't my girlfriend, Steven. At least not yet. We have at least 3 different wacky incidences to go through together, at least one involving a dog, before we are girlfriends, if I've done my math correctly, which I have," Peridot said, her last few words being full of snarky self-confidence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanConnie giggled, "Don't you at least have to ask her if she wants to be your girlfriend, first? Just because funny stuff happens to you guys doesn't mean you're dating. Steven and I have been through tons of weird stuff together, and we aren't dating." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hmmm," Peridot rubbed her chin inquisitively. "So what you're trying to say is that it isn't the events that occur between two people that cause them to be dating, but rather forming a well thought-out and developed conversation regarding your feelings for one another and agreeing to express those feelings more openly together?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah, pretty much," Steven said as he sat himself on top of a large rock near the end of a cliff that overlooked the ocean. "And to help make sure Lapis says yes when you ask, I picked a very scenic and romantic venue for the two of you to enjoy." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSteven patted his hand on the rock a couple of times signaling to Connie and Peridot to sit next to him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Wow, Steven. This really is beautiful," Connie said whimsically. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm glad you think so! Becaaaaaause I have another spot for us nearby, if you'd like to stick around."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Steven, of course I want to stay around and watch whatever it is that's going to happen. I mean, I don't know what I'll be watching, but I'm sure it's something cool! And besides, I'll be watching it with you!" /span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSteven's cheeks turned red. "Oh, haha, well I'm glad you're so excited."/span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAs night began tot overtake the sky, Peridot sat by herself on top of the cliffside rock, nervously awaiting Lapis's arrival. She nervously straightened out her dress and tapped her fingers on the rock, causing a small, consistent clicking sound to fill the air. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hmmm, Steven said that Lapis would be here when the Earth rotated far enough that the sun was no longer in view. And that occurred at least thirty seconds ago," Peridot mumbled to herself as she stared into the dark sky. "Maybe she isn't coming? Maybe Steven was right; I really don't know anything about romance. It's some foreign, human emotion that I couldn't possibly understand. Maybe it's just too complex for me to grasp. I always thought I was smart, but is it possible that all of these humans are more advanced than I am? I was composed to be an incredibly intelligent engineer, working on equipment that is eons ahead of the primitive technology that is present here on Earth, but is it possible that with all of this technical knowledge, I never learned how to comprehend… emotions? Is it possible that I'll be alone for my entire life? With a wanting to love, but never the ability to do so? I was a fool for ever thinking I could make this work with Lap-" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, hey Peridot," Lapis said as she gently landed next to Peridot and took a seat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Never mind I was wrong I'm incredibly gay," Peridot said under her breath as her cheeks turned a deep green./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"NOTHING, Lapis. HAHAHAHA. Um, HI. Welcome. How uh, how are you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Good! How are you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Not nervous. You?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Um, I'm doing well?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Good! Gooooood. And are you doing okay?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLapis laughed. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Peridot? You don't really sound like yourself." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPeridot gulped and took a deep breath. "Actually, Lapis. I'm just a little nervous because I wanted to ask you something. Do um… would you want to… uh…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLapis stared into Peridot's eyes as she waited for her to finish, but before she could, small streaking lights falling from the sky caught her attention. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Woah, Peridot. Look at that," Lapis yelled as she pointed toward the sky with a slightly nervous tone. She grabbed on to Peridot's hand as a form of comfort. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Uh, oh! Don't be nervous, Lapis. Steven has explained to me that sometimes, people on Earth can see the light caused from large pieces of rock hurdling through space and burning up due to entry into an atmosphere where friction is possible. It's called a 'meteor shower', so there isn't anything to worry about." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, well, good," Lapis's face relaxed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes, we are in no more danger than usual. You can let go of my hand if you would like."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Okay."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPeridot waited for a moment for Lapis to remove her hand, but she didn't. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Lapis?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I said you could move your hand if you want." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I know," Lapis smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It's still there." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, I don't want to move it. Do you want me to move it?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPeridot became flustered. "Er, um, no. I just, you know, uuuuuuh, wanted to make sure you didn't think you had to," Peridot cleared her throat. "You know. Keep it there."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe two looked back at the sky, watching the meteor shower paint the night with streaks of white and yellow. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Wow. This is beautiful, Peridot," Lapis said as her eyes lit up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah, it really is." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPeridot scooted over and rested her head on Lapis's shoulder. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, by the way, I love that, uh, thing? The one that's on your body," Lapis said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It's called a dress! Connie let me borrow it for our date."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Date?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPeridot's eyes got wide as she realized that she'd really dropped the ball on the whole 'element of surprise' thing when it came to asking out Lapis./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Um, yes! This is a date," Peridot exclaimed nervously. "It. Is. A date! And I um… wanted to ask you…" Peridot took a deep breath and quickly blurted out, "IWASWONDERINGIFYOUWANTEDTOBEMYGIRLFRIEND."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Do you… want to be my girlfriend?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLapis's eyes grew wide as she gasped in response to Peridot's question. "Peridot! Of course I do!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What," Peridot asked, in a state of shock./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I said yes! I'd love to be your girlfriend!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPeridot did her best to stutter out a sentence, but only managed to make a series of stifled grunts./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, come here you dork," Lapis said as she grabbed Peridot's dress by the shoulder straps and pulled her in for a kiss. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh! Oh! Connie! They're kissing," Steven said excitedly as he spied on Peridot and Lapis through a pair of binoculars. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Really? Let me see," Connie said as she grabbed half of the binoculars and looked through one side. "Steven! They're doing it!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I knooooooow it's incredible!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSteven set down the binoculars and gave Connie a tight hug. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanConnie quickly returned it, and the two lingered in each other's arms for a while. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It really is a beautiful night, isn't it, Steven?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah… It really is." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSteven slowly leaned in and gave Connie a peck on the lips. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanConnie simply stared at him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"O-oh. I'm sorry Connie, I don't know what I was thinking, haha," Steven said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No, Steven it's fine. I'm actually really glad you did that I'm just," Connie stopped talking and just went back to holding Steven, resting her head on his shoulder. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-language: JA;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh man, what is happening right now," Ronaldo asked himself as he emerged from the woods in full camouflage. "This meteor shower must be emitting some sort of love rays! That's it! Oh man, I've gotta tweet about this." /span/p 


	12. Parental Troubles

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't know, Garnet," Greg said after pulling away from his glass of iced tea and relaxing in his lawn chair. "Everything around me is moving so fast, you know? Pearl and Amethyst are a thing now, and I guess so are Lapis and Peridot? I mean, I kind of thought they already were I mean, they have been living together for quite some time, so I'm not too surprised by that… but now Steven and Connie? Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for the two of them. If anyone, I'd rather Steven be with Connie. She's a very nice girl, and she makes Steven really happy but. I'm just an old man. I guess. I'm only forty but, old comparatively-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm over five thousand years old," Garnet responded, also laying down on a chair next to Greg./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I meant compared to normal people. It's just hard for me to deal with all of these rapid changes, you know? I knew it would happen eventually but, I just thought that Steven would start dating a little later than this, you know? That I'd have more time to kind of… prepare myself for it." Greg let out a groan, "I'm gonna have to give him so many talks about… stuff."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Don't worry, Greg. Steven will be fine. He knows more than you think he does." span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGreg spat out his drink and coughed as he tried to catch his breath. "WHAT?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, I um. I meant like, about respecting people and stuff."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, thank god. Please don't scare me like that again, Garnet."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Don't worry Greg, you've got a few years to prepare for that talk. Specifically, twenty-seven months."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Um, okay. I'll have to keep that in mind."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe two sat in silence for a few moments./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Do you think I should arrange a date for them? Like, a chaperoned one? Are they too old for that? I don't think so, since he's never really dated anyone before. Also, he doesn't really have any money to pay for the two of them. Do you think he'd be okay with me sticking around? Maybe we could go to a movie or something together-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Greg."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Huh?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGarnet sat up, looked at Greg, and removed her sunglasses, revealing another pair of sunglasses underneath. "You'll be fine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGreg looked at Garnet with his mouth agape. "Uuhhhhhhh… alright. Thanks."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGarnet gave him a thumbs-up and returned to her sunbathing./p 


	13. Dad-Versations

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGreg slowly opened the door to Steven's house and peaked his head inside. Looking around, he noticed that the place looked pristine. He figured that Pearl must have just left, and that Amethyst couldn't have been there since the place wasn't a total wreck. He walked inside and noticed Steven happily laying on his bed and texting./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, hey there little dude! Who you chatting with," Greg asked while going up the stairs to meet Steven./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh! Hey dad! I'm talking to Connie," Steven happily replied, giving his dad a hug./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Woah, someone's happy to see me," Greg hugged him back and the two sat on the bed together./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Dad I have some incredible news!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah? Lay it on me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Connie and I are dating!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGreg, trying to pretend like Garnet didn't already let him in on this news, responded with a surprised expression. "Oh! That's great! I always thought you two would get together. You guys get along really well, and she makes you really happy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah," Steven said as he laid his head on his dad's shoulder. "I'm just glad she said yes, to be honest, haha. I was scared she didn't feel the same way as me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm glad too. So, what do you know about dating, anyway," Greg asked, nervously./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I, uh… I don't really know, actually. All I've seen about dating is in movies and stuff and, well, I know that kind of stuff isn't always incredibly accurate."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah, haha. Movies really do build an unrealistic picture, and that sort of thing can get you into trouble. Like, I remember this one time when I was in high school, I went to dinner with this one girl, and I thought it would be really cute if we shared a milkshake. So, I got us one, and she started drinking it. But when I put my straw in there, she threw the thing in my face. Guess that was a little bit of an invasion of her personal space for date one. I'll be honest kiddo; your dad wasn't always the suave ladies' man that he is now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No way," Steven said with a surprised look./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSteven's genuine reaction embarrassed Greg. He blushed at the fact that his son thought so highly of him and was filled with a small sense of pride. "Yeah, haha, well, all I can really say is, really just listen to what I've told you your whole life. Treat people how you wanna be treated, never make anyone do something they're not comfortable with and just like, women are people too, you know? So just, treat Connie like an equal, and it'll really help things go smoothly."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Of course, dad. You've been teaching me that my entire life." Steven leaned in and gave his dad a hug./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGreg let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around Steven. "You're a good kid Steven, you know that? I'm really glad. There's a lot of ways you could have turned out badly, but you're such a smart little guy, you've turned out pretty great, and it makes me happy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Thanks dad. It means a lot to hear that from you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAfter sharing a moment embracing, Greg pulled back from the hug and asked Steven a question. "So, do you think you're gonna take Connie on a date sometime soon?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't know. What's the difference between a date and just hanging out?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Um…" Greg thought about Steven's question. "I guess not a ton, really. I guess just more like, touching, really. In my experience, once you really know someone, dating is just like hanging out, but with kissing. And um, some other stuff but I don't really think you're old enough for that yet. Hm, though I should probably at least talk to you about it sooner than later… That's for another day, though. I'm way too tired to do this tonight." span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What are you talking about?" span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Don't worry about it pork chop." Greg stood up and made his way to the door. "Just let me know if you've got any questions about this kind of stuff, alright?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Sure thing, dad."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Love you, my little dude."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Love you too dad."/p 


	14. Fun Times at Funland

"A date," Connie asked as she polished her sword.

"Yeah! A date! I mean, since we're dating now, don't you think we should go on one," Steven asked gleefully.

Connie giggled. "Well I guess you're right. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was maybe thinking something fun, something exciting, something romantic! Like, going to the arcade and some pizza."

"Steven," Connie sheathed her sword and gave Steven a small kiss. "You're such a goofball sometimes. The arcade sounds like an amazing idea, and I worked up quite an appetite from cleaning your mom's sword."

"Sooooo, is that a yes?"

"Hehehe, it's a yes."

Steven's eyes turned to stars. "Ooooooooh we're gonna have so much fun!"

Later in the night, Steven and Connie walked down to the Funland pier together, holding hands as they got several excited reactions from friends as they walked by. It seemed Steven's dad wasn't the only one who thought the two of them would make a good couple.

As they arrived at the pier, Mr. Smiley greeted them with his signature smile.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of young people in love?"

"Yes, sir. We just started dating. We've been getting that same reaction from a lot of people we know today," Connie replied.

"Well I can see why! Personally, I think you two were made for each other, and because I'm so happy to see you two finally together, I wanna give you these!" Mr. Smiley pulled two tickets from his back pocket and handed one to both Steven and Connie. "Here's a couple of free tickets to the Ferris Wheel for the budding new couple. You know, it's the most romantic place in all of Beach City," He said with a wink.

"Wow! Thanks Mr. Smiley," Steven and Connie said together.

"You two go enjoy yourselves, okay?" Mr. Smiley gave the couple a thumbs-up and walked away.

The two excitedly ran to the arcade to play skeeball, Meat Beat Mania, and some very short rounds of Contra.

"This game is so hard," Steven groaned.

"I know. It's ridiculous just how many bullets are on the screen and enemies just pop out of nowhere. It's like it's specifically designed to eat your quarters."

"Haha, yeah well, at least my dad has a ton of money so it's not like we really lost much."

"Yeah, that's true. You could actually probably just buy the machine if you really wanted."

"Woah, I never really thought about it that way." Steven put his hand on his chin and began imagining having a giant arcade inside of his house.

"Oh! Steven! Let's try the Dance Dance Mania machine," Connie said as she pointed in the game's direction and tugged gently at Steven's arm.

"Woah!" Steven let out a small, surprised scream as Connie became impatient and started dragging him along.

Connie quickly pumped eight quarters into the machine and started stomping on the foot pad as she selected two players and scrolled through the songs.

Steven stood himself up and began accustoming himself to the 'controls' of the game when he heard "READY? GO!" blast through the speakers in front of him and saw tons of arrows suddenly populate the screen and begin barreling towards the top of the screen. As he feverishly attempted to hit the correct spaces in time (and failing miserably), he looked over and noticed Connie flawlessly keeping up with every single step.

"Woah, Connie, you're really good at this," Steven stuttered out while fumbling over his own feet.

"Yeah, this is my favorite game! Didn't you know," Connie asked while not even breaking a sweat.

"This game is super difficult! How'd you get so good?"

"I've basically memorized the pattern for these songs. Do you need a bit of advice?"

"Yeah that would be nice," Steven said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Connie turned to Steven and grabbed his hands. "Just do what I do, okay?"

Steven blushed as he looked Connie in the eyes and began mirroring her movements. As he stared into her eyes he felt himself truly falling in love. He felt so safe with her, and so in sync with her and her body as the two moved in unison. He could feel her heart beating with his as he melted into a universe of bliss where it was only the two of them.

Before he knew it, Connie was gone from in front of him.

"What," Steven uttered. "Where'd Connie go? Wait… Why does my voice sound like that?"

"Steven? Is that you," Connie asked.

Steven looked around, and then at his body. He noticed that he was no longer a short, teenage boy, but instead a tall, tan-skinned, young adult who could feel a sort of mental and emotional connection with Connie.

"Steven! Did we, did we fuse?"

(Also this is apparently gonna be an AU where Connie and Steven haven't fused yet)


	15. Breaking Things, With Friends

Dazed and confused, Steven and Connie struggled with one another to maintain control of their now singular body. This led to several minutes of awkward stumbling, tripping, and breaking of objects as the two attempted to deal with the fact that they were about twice as tall and had significantly longer limbs than what they were used to. A few spilled drinks and a whole lot of bruises later, the singular duo had finally made their way out onto the pier.

"Woah, okay. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this," Connie said.

"Ah, this is really weird! My voice is funny, and we just grew like three feet, and nothing makes Sense! Connie, are we going through puberty," Steven asked in a panic.

"I don't think puberty normally results in the physical meshing of two different humans into a fully-grown teenager, but maybe?"

"So we're just one person now, huh? Wait, does that mean that it looks like we're talking to ourselves? Or, ourself, I guess?"

"Steven I think it's 'myself', not ourself, and judging by the odd looks we're getting, I'd say 'yes'."

"Oh man," Steven thought, "Can you hear me like this? Connie?"

"Yes! Are you just thinking," Connie asked telepathically. "I mean I guess it makes sense. We're sharing one body so we're probably sharing thoughts too."

"Hmmm, I think I could probably get used to this over time. I mean it isn't necessarily bad in here."

"I guess so. It isn't really terrible. It's weird, definitely, but I mean, I do feel pretty close to you."

"Hehehe, Connie stop it you're making us blush," Steven thought bashfully. "Oh! This must be what it feels like for Garnet! Ruby and Sapphire always talk about how close they feel when they're fused, and how much lonelier they feel when they're apart."

"Oh, right."

"What?"

"Garnet is two gems.

"What do you mean?"

"I always forget that she's two different gems together, like, I know it's probably pretty obvious, but I've NEVER actually seen her apart. I KNOW there's two of them in there but I just never really realize it, you know?"

"Connie you've known Garnet for like, three years already."

"I KNOW AND THAT ONLY MAKES THINGS WORSE BECAUSE I REALLY SHOULD KNOW BY NOW," Connie said, starting to get incredibly flustered. As Connie's embarrassment began to swell, Steven began to feel himself slowly losing his mental connection with Connie until the two fell to the wooden pier.

"Oof," Steven let out a small yell as his back landed on the hard floor beneath him. He sat up, rubbing his head and noticed that he and Connie were no longer fused.

"Well, I guess that's over for now," Steven said while extending a hand to Connie to help her up.

"I guess so. That was kinda fun though, don't you think? Once you get passed the initial terror and anxiety of course."

"Yeah! I don't know why we didn't stay together, though."

Steven was lost in thought for a moment until he snapped his fingers.

"We should go ask Garnet for some advice! What do you think, Connie?"

Connie's cheeks became more redder than a Ruby's at the mention of Garnet.

"Please don't tell her I forgot she was a fusion, Steven," Connie asked shyly.

"Your secret is safe with me," Steven replied with a little wink.


	16. A Brief Lesson In Fusion

Steven and Connie made their way back to his house. The sun had finally set behind them, briefly painting the sky an exquisite purple before turning to a deep, dark blue. The waves quietly rolled onto the beach, spreading the moonlight with it as it went. As the two made their way up the staircase, Garnet opened the door for them.

"Just the two little guys I wanted to talk to," she said as she poked her head out.

"Garnet! We have something amazing to tell you," Steven said excitedly as he tightly wrapped his arms around Garnet's waste.

"I had a feeling."

"You'll probably want to sit down, it's pretty big," Connie said.

"Oh, don't worry. I've seen quite a bit in my time. I think I can handle it." Garnet gave a little wink as she pulled down her sunglasses. "Come inside though. It's getting cold," Garnet said as she gently pat the two through the doorway and into the house.

Steven and Connie made their way to the couch where they started to squirm excitedly, shushing one another and giggling as they tried to maintain the surprise.

"You two seem pretty uppity over there. You must have something really exciting to tell me," Garnet said as she started pulling cups out from the cabinets in the kitchen. "Do you two want tea?"

"GARNET CONNIE AND I FUSED TODAY AT FUNLAND," Steven blurted out.

Surprised, Garnet accidentally dropped the cups she had been holding. "Fuck," she said in a very flat tone, and then looked at Connie and Steven. "Um. Don't Say that around Pearl."

"Garnet, didn't you hear Steven? We fused! Isn't that exciting," Connie asked.

"Very! I'm just, a little surprised. I didn't even know Steven could fuse with a human."

Garnet kicked the broken glass under the counter as she made her way to the couch and sat between the two. She wrapped one arm around them both and pulled them in tight for a hug.

"I'm so excited for you two! I saw something big had happened with you two, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise. I never thought it would be something this amazing though," Garnet said, her smile encapsulating her entire face. "What happened? How did it feel, Connie? I didn't even think your body would be physically capable of fusing with Steven's like that."

"It happened while we were dancing together in the arcade! I grabbed Steven and danced with him, and next thing I knew, I was like three feet taller! It felt... really weird. Like, I was one person, but I could still feel Steven there. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, I understand. Fusion is a complicated subject, especially for you humans. You don't really have anything like it. When you and Steven fused, the two of you became one physical being. Your mind and spirit combine as well, forming one entirely new gem, er, person, I should say. I'm not really sure how different things are for the two of you since Connie isn't a gem, and because Steven isn't an entire gem himself, but more of a hybrid. Normally when you fuse, the two of you would adopt some physical characteristics from the two of you, as well as grow in both size and strength. I'm not sure whether or not you'd be able to alter your shape, however, since Connie isn't able to do that on her own, but who knows?"

"I'd rather not be any larger than what we already are when we're fused. It's really hard to control your movements when all your appendages are suddenly longer than they were just a moment ago," Connie quickly replied.

Garnet chuckled. "Getting used to your body is difficult, but you'll be able to figure things out with time. What's important is that you two need to work together with one another. You're sharing a body, so you two have to be completely in sync, physically and emotionally, or you'll unfuse."

"Is that why we unfused earlier at the pier," Steven asked.

"Steven! I told you not to say anything about that," Connie yelled, leaning over Garnet to punch Steven in the arm.

"Ow! I didn't even say anything!"

"Well, yeah but now Garnet is going to ask what happened because it's on the table for discussion!"

"Um, Connie, stubbed her- or, our toe and got mad and we unfused, hahaha," Steven nervously chuckled as he tried to come up with a good lie to protect Connie's pride.

"Well, if one of you is upset, or sad, or feeling a very strong emotion that the other isn't, whatever it is, that could easily lead to you two becoming unfused," Garnet replied. "Much like Connie not being able to remember my name."

"Steven! Now she knows," Connie said, tucking her knees into her chest and trying to hide her face.

Garnet chuckled. "Oh, don't worry I knew already. You're not very good at hiding it, to be honest. But that doesn't matter! You two fused and I'm so happy and excited for you!"

"See, Connie? I told you she wouldn't mind."

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by the distant sound of screaming and a loud crash.

"What was that," Steven asked.

"Not sure," Garnet replied.

The three of them quickly ran outside and began looking around. Towards town, they could see billowing smoke in the sky as well as several fires scattered about. The screaming continued as the sound of crumbling rubble slamming against the ground filled the air.

"Come on, Steven. Connie," Garnet said as she grabbed the two children and leapt into the sky.

When they landed, they began piecing together what exactly had happened in the town. Cars were crushed, and shattered glass littered the floor alongside piles of crushed stone and crumbling walls as buildings had either been damaged or completely destroyed. There were numerous small, circular holes in the asphalt and on the sides of walls that made two parallel trails leading farther into the city. Following the tracks, the three observed many scared and injured citizens cowering in fear and evacuating, trying to flee from whatever monstrosity had been unleashing havoc.

After following the circular imprints all throughout town, the three finally ended up at the Big Donut, which was barely standing. Two of the walls had been caved in, and another wall was on its last leg.

"Help, please," someone shouted from inside the building.

"That's Lars," Steven shouted out as he ran towards the wreckage.

"Steven," Garnet yelled, chasing after him. Connie followed behind her.

Inside, Steven found Lars laying in a pile of rock. His face was bruised and bleeding and his leg was buried inside the debris.

"Lars," Steven called out as he kneeled down next to him.

"Steven! Oh, thank god. I need you to help me! My leg is stuck under all this fucking shit and I can't get it out," Lars exclaimed as he tried pushing away the rubble to no avail.

"It's okay Lars, we're gonna get you out, okay?"

Steven began brushing away the small pieces of wall and ceiling from on top of the pile, slowly revealing Lars's leg. After a few seconds, however, Steven saw a large piece of concrete that had fallen on top of Lars that was keeping him pinned down. As he struggled to lift the piece off the ground, Garnet came to his aid and the two lifted the rock with ease. Connie arrived and pulled Lars out from underneath the slab and laid him gently onto the sand outside.

"Okay Lars, we're safe now, okay," Steven asked as he tried to comfort Lars. Looking down, he noticed just how destroyed his leg was. The concrete that was trapping Lars had completely flatted his leg. The image made Steven feel nauseated.

"Steven, Steven it took Sadie," Lars stuttered out through tears and with a pained tone in his voice.

"What took her?"

"That thing that destroyed the city. Steven, you need to find her, please." Lars had grabbed Steven by the shoulders and pulled him close while asking him this.

"Don't worry Lars. We'll find her."


	17. The Aftermath

After things in the town calmed down, Lars was taken away in an ambulance and Steven, Connie, and Garnet stood outside the smoldering wreckage of the big donut.

"What do we do," Steven asked, sitting on the curb and holding his head in his hands. Steven had seen Beach City in disrepair from gem attacks, the supernatural, and one of Mayor Dewey's reelection parties, but this was on a different level. Never before had he witnessed a city in such shambles and with such widespread chaos. He was completely traumatized by having to look at Lars' face while he was trapped under all that rubble. Seeing the pain and fear completely overtake Lars's entire being was something Steven hadn't been prepared to handle.

"I don't think we have very many options," Garnet replied as she sat down next to Steven and put her hand on his shoulder. "You need to find Sadie, Steven."

"What? By myself?"

"No, I think you should take Connie with you."

"Huh," Connie let out a noise in surprise. "You want the two of us to go out there and find her? Alone?"

"You won't be alone, you will have each other," Garnet replied. "If the two of you go together and fight as one, I have faith that you can save Sadie."

"But what about you," Steven asked.

"The people of Beach City need me more than you do right now. There's a lot of work to be done around here, and if I stay and help, we can get it done much faster."

"But, but we're just kids! I really don't think either of us should be going out on a wild gem hunt unsupervised! What if me or Steven gets hurt, or lost, or, or-," Connie stuttered out.

"You two will be fine," Garnet interrupted. "You two have been preparing for this kind of mission for quite some time. Steven, you've been learning to control your powers more every single day, and I have faith that you can protect you and Connie from any harm that may come your way, and Connie: you and Pearl have been doing combat training for months now. I'm confident you can strike down any foe that stands in your path."

"I guess you're right… All my gem training has been for a situation like this one," Steven replied.

"And I guess my sword training wasn't just for my health…"

"There you go," Garnet replied with a smile. "And besides, if you need help, you can always give me a call." Garnet pulled a cellphone out and showed it to Steven, reminding him that he could always get a hold of her in his time of need.

Confidently, Steven stood up and grabbed a hold of Connie's shoulders. "Alright, Connie. I know this is a big task, but you and I are going to have to save Sadie. Together. Are you with me?"

Connie nodded her head in affirmation. "Absolutely."

"Good, because I don't think I'd be able to do this kind of thing on my own, honestly."

"Me either."

"It's settled then," Garnet chimed in. "It looks like the gem took Sadie somewhere to the northeast."

Steven nodded and whistled for Lion, who quickly came barreling towards the trio before sliding to a halt in front of them.

Steven and Connie climbed on Lion's back and readied to take off.

"Steven," Garnet called out.

Steven turned around to see what she needed.

"Good luck."


	18. Setting Off

Connie, Steven, and Lion began their search for the missing Sadie Miller. As they briskly made their way out of town, Steven noted that there were long, narrow divots in the ground leading towards the direction of the forest.

"Hey, Connie. Do you think those are the monster's tracks," Steven asked.

Connie took a look at the strange marks. "I can't imagine what else could have possibly left these. I never actually got a look at our monster, but I have a feeling this is the right way."

"Looks like we're going to have to go into the forest." Steven's hands gripped Lion's fur tightly as he began to feel tense.

Connie reached forward and placed her hand on Steven's, wrapping her other arm around him in a hug and placing her head on his shoulder.

"We'll be okay Steven, alright? We've been on missions like this before, and we made it through all of those. This one won't be any different."

Steven sighed. "I guess so. It's just… Sadie… She's in danger and she's counting on us to save her life. I'm… I'm just scared, you know?"

"I am too…"

Lion turned around and gave Steven a stern look.

"You're right, Lion. We need to keep going. Please, would you follow the tracks for us," Steven asked, gently removing Connie's hand from his own. "We can talk more about this later, okay Connie? I know we're both nervous, but we need to keep our focus on finding Sadie."

"Okay, I'll do what I can," Connie replied shyly.

Lion began trotting forward, strictly following the trail.

As they were running, Steven began noticing small scraps of clothing scattered along the trail. Pieces of jean and shirt sitting on the ground helped Steven confirm his theory that the tracks they were following were indeed left behind by whatever kidnapped Sadie. Steven also noticed some small traces of blood on the clothes and the areas surrounding them but did his best to ignore them. He was already so worried about Sadie's safety and whether or not he'd be able to actually save her in time. This was one of the few missions he'd ever gone on without the Gems, and he was responsible for someone else's life.

As they sat silently together, Connie kept her head rested on Steven's back, holding onto him tightly. She was nervous, much like Steven, but she was mostly worried about Steven himself. She cared about Sadie, of course, but she was confident enough in Steven's and her own abilities. What was really getting to her was Steven's lack of confidence in himself. He was normally a really happy guy who always did what he could to keep morale high. She was really worried about what would happen if they found Sadie too late. Would Steven ever really be the same if they couldn't save her? What would happen to him if he blamed himself for anything that happened to her? Connie was scared that failing this mission could leave emotionally wrecked, and that he would never be the same happy, confident, smiling boy that she had known and loved.

Lion came to an abrupt stop and laid down on the ground. The three were just outside of a densely wooded area.

"I guess this is as far as Lion is taking us," Steven said, dismounting his trusty feline companion.

Connie slowly approached Steven and looked him in the eyes.

"We can do this, okay," She said.

"I hope you're right, Connie. I really do."


End file.
